Better
by Pippin's LadyKnight
Summary: A vick fic Veronica and Dick. Following plot line up until the last ep PostGame mortem. Lemon.


BETTER

One part of her couldn't believe she was doing this. The other part said "Shut up, Veronica. Just don't think about it." She listened to Veronica number two today. She rapped her knuckles harder against the wood.

"Ye-ssss?" Came a singsong voice as the door swung wide.

"Hey." She mumbled, pushing past him into the suite. She dropped her purse on the floor and turned to face him.

"Hey yourself, Ronny." Dick retorted, that smug-ass look on his face. "Ickle Logankins isn't here right now. You'll have to come back and play later."

Veronica shook her head, dosing herself up with one last boost of you-can-do-this.

"I'm not here for Logan." She said; her voice hard...

His eyebrows shot up at this. "You know I was just kidding about the whole rebound thing, right?"

She snapped her fingers exaggeratedly. "Damnit, does that mean you don't need those sponges either? And here, I thought you were serious."

He just stood there at that, giving her that patented blank stare.

"I'm not here to ask you to be my boyfriend, Dick." She growled. "But let me tell you, I really didn't anticipate having to spell it all out for you." She raised a brow at him, her mouth a hard line.

He still didn't seem to be picking up on it. Veronica sighed, and reached up to peel off her tank top. Dick's breath hitched. She stood there facing him, hands on her hips in jeans and a white cotton bra that stretched tight across her breasts.

He cleared his throat. "Ummm….." and he, for once, seemed to have no smart retort.

"I believe you mentioned something about a meaningless sexual encounter, what was it? Tuesday? The one before last?"

He ran a tongue across his lips. "Never knew you were so straightforward Ronny." He mumbled coming towards her.

She laughed. _Me neither_ she thought. But today, she was someone other than herself. _Someone who wanted a meaningless fling of her own…_

She allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist; to tip her face up, and kiss her. He wasn't gentle. His kiss was urgent, fast, all about showing her who was really going to be in charge here. And she was having none of it. She fought back with tongue and teeth, biting his bottom lip hard.

He pulled away laughing. "This is going to be fun." He breathed against her hair, tangling his hands in her pony tail and pulling the elastic out roughly. She smiled.

* * *

She had him sitting on the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor, facing her. His erection was large between his thighs. She stood in between his knees, naked except for a pair of very tiny boyshorts.

He planted kisses on her breasts, bent to press one to her navel. "Please," he whispered throatily.

She smiled. "I really don't know where that's been, Dick." She purred, as he continued to cover her in caresses.

He laughed. "Still got some spark there Ronny. You really know what you stand for. But, actually, I'd rather see you on your knees right now. Much. More. Effective. That. Way." He muttered in between kisses.

Veronica smiled to herself, happy that she wasn't a beach and bikini type a' girl. She just knew that she'd be covered in hickies tomorrow.

"I don't like guys that beg." She growled.

He looked up at her, a little startled, but his composure was back in seconds. "Get on your knees Veronica." He rumbled, voice matching the lowered husky pitch hers had adopted. She started to sink to her knees, but he stopped her. "Loose the panties first." He said softly.

She obliged, and dropped to the floor with a dull thunk. She looked at him, her eyes hot. Her glance almost a glare. She cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. And brushed her fingertips along his length lightly…

Dick groaned, and leaned back on his hands. Veronica wrapped a hand around his erection. At the touch of her warm palm Dick felt his whole body give a little involuntary jerk. "Say it," Veronica whispered hotly.

He groaned again. "God. Please…" His breath hitched as she gripped him a little harder. "God." He said again.

"Tell me what you want." She whispered, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears.

"I want you to…to….give me head." He stuttered, as she rubbed her thumb across his tip.

Veronica laughed softly. "That's what I thought." She murmured as she bent and pulled him into her mouth, her teeth grazing his cock softly. He moaned, his eyes hot as he watched her. One hand circled his base rhythmically as her mouth worked his tip. He leaned forward, burying a hand in her corn silk hair, and then she was pulling away.

"Oh come on Ronny. What the hell was that?" Dick snapped. Veronica laughed, and cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't come here for _that_." She whispered, standing up and wiping the corners of her mouth daintily.

Dick swore, ran a hand through his hair. "What the fuck did you come here for?"

"This." Veronica said simply, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back. He lay down, his back flat against the bed, his toes still grazing the floor. She straddled him, balancing over him on her knees, before leaning over to the bedside table and pulling open a drawer.

There must have been at least seven boxes of condoms inside. All of various brands, some open, their contents strewn haphazardly about, well others looked freshly purchased. Veronica laughed, full throated. _I might have known_, she thought shrewdly plucking out a pink foil package. **Lady's Choice** it proudly proclaimed in bold lettering. _How ironic,_ Veronica mused.

Dick cleared his throat. Veronica glanced at him. He seemed to be a teensy bit impatient to start. She grinned, and painstakingly slow, opened the condom and proceeded to roll it down his length. He grabbed her wrists before she was through, and finished rolling it down himself. His hands wrapped around her hips on either side, and he started to pull her down towards him.

"Ah ah ah." Veronica said sharply, a grin in her features. "Hands off."

Dick sighed and dropped his hands away, glaring at her full out. "Jesus Ronny." He growled angrily. Her smile widened, and she positioned him at her opening gently, lowering herself onto his tip.

He gasped, and she glanced at him quickly. He didn't seem quite so angry now. She sank onto his cock quickly, allowing him to fill her. She rocked her hips slightly when he was fully inside of her, and Dick let out a moan.

His hands reached for her hips again, and she let them settle on her slight curves. He lifted her, and she helped him. Soon they had a rhythm going, the two of them working in unison. Veronica gasped as he fingered her clit, pinching it gently. She rocked against him harder, feeling her breasts bounce.

Dick started to pant, pulling her down hard and thrusting upwards simultaneously. And then he was cumming hard inside of her, groaning loudly. His orgasm set Veronica off, her muscles clenching and relaxing around him, taking him for all he was worth.

And then suddenly Logan's name was heavy on her lips, threatening to spill forth. Veronica screwed her eyes shut; stuffed a fist in her mouth and bit down hard. And the sound came out a muted scream instead of a name.

When she opened her eyes, Dick was watching her face intently, an indiscernible look in his eyes. Veronica stared back, silent now. Before, with a start, she recognized that look. A mixture of sorrow and regret, with just a dash of pity…

She clenched her jaw and slid off of him roughly. Her feet hit the floor oddly, sending a shock through her legs. A similar feeling to when you tap your funny bone just right. That little zing of pain, fizzy and persistent…

She bent to start gathering her clothes.

By the time she had her bra and underwear on, she felt able to face him. And she turned to see him reclined on the bed, still naked. All trace of that look was gone from his features and replaced with the usual smirk. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She snapped hotly.

He shrugged, and tucked his arms behind his head, stretching. "Nothing. I was just thinking; that if I were Logan, I would have tried harder to keep you around… just for the sex."

"Go to hell, Dick." Veronica spat, bending to grab her jeans off the wood floor.

"No thanks Ronny." He responded cheerfully, sitting up, the bed springs creaking lightly. She finished pulling on her jeans, and looked around for her tank top; when she realized that she had left it when she had pulled it off, in the living room.

With a shrug, she went over to Dick's dresser and pulled out a clean black t-shirt with an abstract band logo on it. She slipped it over her head and shook out her hair.

"What the hell? That's my favorite fucking shirt." Dick said, coming up behind her, clothed in just a pair of boxers.

Veronica turned around, and planted her hands on her hips. "Bill me." She sing-songed, pushing past him.

He followed closely after her, and just as her hand found the bedroom doorknob Dick buried a hand in her hair and gripped tightly. Veronica stopped dead. Dick leaned in, his breath stirring the strands at the nape of her neck, close to her ear.

"You were better than Madison, Ronny." He breathed.

A chill ran down Veronica's spine. "Do I care?" She said hotly, into the wood of the door. Dick's hand relaxed in her hair, and he pulled away. Veronica just barely held in a shaky sigh of relief.

She yanked open the door, and stepped quickly through, reaching to grab her purse and her sandals, before heading towards the next door. As she stepped through that one, pulling it closed behind her she heard Dick shout something after her. And she wished more than anything that she hadn't heard him.

He'd said, in a completely even voice: "I know you do, Veronica."

She shuddered inside of the elevator, searching inside her purse for a hair-tie as the doors opened. She stepped out into the lobby, still barefoot and brushed roughly past someone boarding the elevator.

Startled and pissed, she looked up. Full into Logan's face, shock and anger registering as he took in her disheveled appearance, the fact that she was wearing Dick's shirt. And then the doors closed, and he was gone from her sight.

Veronica clenched her teeth, and finished putting her hair back up. She walked gingerly outside, the pavement warm on the soles of her feet and clicked the automatic locks on her Saturn.

_Finally,_ she thought. _He knows what it feels like_.

_I'd hate to see all the scenarios that are playing in his head right now,_ Veronica mused. And considering she had been with Dick, she just knew there would be thousands….

OOO

Ok, it's not WeeVer, but I've got another one in the works. Feedback on this would be lovely. I'd love to know what you all thought of my portrayal of Dick Casablancas and angry Veronica.


End file.
